Burn
by tribute19
Summary: (AU) Catching Fire alternative storyline. Gale is thrown into the 75th Hunger Games (Quarter Quell) with Katniss and Peeta ensuring his survival.
1. Chapter 1

Effie introduces us one by one and we take our seats outside of the Justice Building. I eye the two bowls filled with names, larger than usual due to the entire district's names in the bowl. The only ones absent were on this stage.

Effie started out her usual cheery self, welcoming the crowd to the 75th Hunger Games and how lucky everyone was to be involved in something so historic as the Quarter Quell. She reminds everyone that this time, everyone of all ages names are placed for reaping, to show there is still no escape for anyone from our terrible past.

The gallows and whipping posts have been deconstructed to make room for the mass of people in the square. Instead of cornered off pens of children there is a line of peacekeepers separating the women and the men. Faces young and old gaze up at Effie with nothing but terror in their eyes. Part of me feels like this is a set up and any moment my mother or Prim's names will be called. It seems like the sort of thing Snow would do to make me suffer.

My stomach churns uncomfortably as I know I will be mentoring whoever steps up in a few moments. Am I ready to live with myself after the death of someone I've known for years – I pray it's not my own family.

Peeta takes my hand and squeezes it has Effie swirls her fingers around in the bowl full of every woman and girl in District 12. He gazes out into the crowd uncomfortably. He has his own family in the pool this year.

"Savannah Twill," Effie reads and my heart hammers with relief. My mother and Prim are safe. Maybe this isn't fixed after all.

A young girl in her early twenties becomes visible in the mass of people as they part around her. Her mouth is open in horror but she quickly closes it, desperately looking around but no one steps forwards to take her place. She walks through and up the steps towards Effie who's holding a hand out in welcome.

I don't know this girl. From the way she's dressed in her green silk dress I imagine she's from the town. She looks to Peeta before taking her place next to Effie. He must know her. Maybe she's a neighbor.

Effie then turns her attention to the male ball of names. My relief is just starting to settle when it all end.

"Gale Hawthorne."

The world ends with a name.

My heart jumps into my throat and my gut wrenches, causing me to double over even though I'm sitting down. I remember where I am and force myself up, trying not to show the fear on my face.

The crowd part as Gale makes his way through. Some of the mining community takes a second to move, not willing to make his way up to the stage. Gale just nods at them and pushes through. This becomes so frequent that the peacekeepers have to make their way through to pull him onto the stage. Despite this show of camaraderie, now one volunteers for him. I want to yell and scream for someone's help but I ball my hands into fists, my fingers digging painfully into my palms. He ignores me as he makes his way over to Effie. He's trying to keep his face as emotionless as mine but I know there's a war going on inside of him.

He acknowledges the terrified blonde next to him and shakes her hand.

I can't pay attention anymore. I shrink into my own bubble of horror. I need to get off the stage soon before I start to hyperventilate. Someone drags me off into the Justice Building. I'm marched straight through and onto the train heading for the Capital, heading to the 75th Hunger Games.

The door of the train slams and I can't take it anymore. I can't keep it together. Breathing becomes harder and I feel like I'm going to vomit. Someone's still clutching me close but it's not comforting – it's suffocating me. I disentangle myself roughly and someone else clutches my arm just as viciously.

The smell of liquor penetrates my senses.

"Remember to smile of the cameras sweetheart," Haymitch hisses in my ear. Surprisingly it does have some effect on me as I try to make sense of his words. We're being watched. I'm giving Snow everything he wants. I straighten up and glare at the drunk. He roughly wipes my face and pulls me into the nearest bedroom. Peeta follows us.

Peeta. His face is warped with concern and fear. I can see a little pain in there too. I try to ignore him. This has nothing to do with him.

"I know what your feeling but you need to pull it together," Haymitch says as quietly as he can. "You'll get the boy hurt easily if your reaction is working."

"This is fixed," I blurt out, unable to stop myself. Haymitch looks like he wants to hit me but retains himself.

"Do you want this boy to live? Then I would keep your opinions to yourself. This is not the place for them."

I could tell what he was saying. Haymitch and I could convey messages no one else could understand. He was telling me that I couldn't say anything treasonous whilst we were being watched. Snow would have his evidence to do worse things to me.

I just glare at him, turning every part of hatred I have right now at him. He just frowns back at me.

"We have a job to do, whether we like it or not."

He turns from the room.

"What's he doing here?" I spit at Peeta, folding my arms together so I don't feel like I'm falling apart.

"He opted to come. We'll be in charge of the umm… tributes," he pauses, gauzing my reaction. I show nothing so he carries on. "But he's a welcomed guest in the Capital."

"He's not welcome here-"

"He's the best chance of our tributes surviving," he counters quickly. I have nothing to say. I just drop onto the bed and put my head between my legs. I haven't quite got hold of myself yet. I'm not sure if I can face Gale. The reality might push me over the edge.

That's what Snow wants. He's done this to ruin me. He could have found a way to kill me but this was better. I was paying for my crimes in a much more painful manner. Why wasn't my mother or Prim called? I refused to believe Gale was by chance. Maybe Snow didn't want it to seem too obvious what he was doing. Gale was a reasonable chance but the mother or sister of the rebellious Katniss Everdeen must have been too clear a statement to the rebels and would only cause more trouble. This way it was more personal. This selection was about me and me alone. He was going to make me watch and mentor Gale to his death.

"We have to go greet our tributes," Peeta says softly, squeezing my shoulder. I don't reply but don't stop him when he pulls me to my feet.

Haymitch is already in the dining cart, a large glass in his hand and surveying the two people in front of him.

Savannah looks at me first. Her big blue eyes probing me but then Gale turns to face me and nothing else matters. He doesn't look scared, in fact he looks quite emotionless, but the moment he sees me, I see a twinge of something dominate his features. He's in this mess because of me. Because I didn't die. Because I let the boy next to me live. I wipe my mind clear. None of this is Peeta's fault. Snow is winning, I already can't think straight.

Effie makes her way into the room.

"Welcome, welcome," she says as brightly as she can, sitting herself opposite Gale and Savannah. "Can we get you anything to drink? You must know our previous winners, Katniss and Peeta, the best District 12 have to offer, you are very lucky to have them as mentors this year. The odds are definitely in your favor!"

Oh Effie. They're not in any of our favors. Everyone in this compartment is likely to end up dead very soon. Maybe not me, maybe I'll be forced to live with the guilt and pain forever. Snow isn't going to stop at Gale. Once he's dead and the rebels have settled back down he'll find a way to kill everyone I love in private – leaving me alone and finally punished for my crimes.

When no one else in the room moves or says anything, Effie tries to push things forward, suggesting we all go and wash up for dinner.

We all take our leave. I can't speak to Gale just yet, I can't. I lock myself alone in my bedroom and shower. I shower in the hottest setting and sit, finally letting everything out, allowing the water to wash everything away. I feel cleansed leaving the shower but now I just have a hollow emptiness inside me.

Deciding I need to face Gale alone and before dinner, I change and plait my hair to dry. I find Gale's room the otherside of the dinning cart, where Peeta's and mine had been last year. I knock and receive a sharp "Go away!"

Wounded, I knock again.

"It's me."

The door opens sharply and I'm confronted face to face with my demons. He stares at me for a few moments, his grey eyes assessing before he finally steps back to let me in. I step through. He's just come out of the shower. He's only put his trousers back on. I gasp as he closes the door. His back is still a mutilated mess from the whipping. He glances around and realizes what I'm reacting to.

"Does that even matter any more compared what I'm about to head into?"

"Don't," is all I can choke out. He shakes his head and pulls on a shirt to cover up his wounds.

"Why didn't you come to see me off? I came straight away when you were called last year."

He's angry at me. I struggle to find an answer, spluttering to find an excuse.

How can I tell him I couldn't deal with it when he's the one heading to the arena. I feel even worse about myself.

"I couldn't," is all that makes it out of my mouth. "I couldn't deal with it."

Gale frowns at me but he must realize he can't stay mad at me, not when we have potentially so little time left.

Finally, I cross the room and embrace him. He holds me strong and close, allowing the panic to surface briefly and sink back as we deal with the situation together. I'm not sure how long we stay like that but Effie knocks on the door announcing dinner and we separate and exit without a word.

Peeta and Savannah are already sat at the table. Peeta eyes Gale and I silently as we emerge from his end of the train. I can't think about Peeta right now, he's not he one in danger at the moment. I seat myself next to him and Gale sits next to Savannah. She's watching the two of us carefully too. Does she know Gale? I try to remember her from school but struggle, she must have finished a good few years before me. She just looks sadly down at her plate and I find that I'm pleased that she's not trying to engage with me. I don't want to get to know her at all.

Maybe it will make it easier when she dies under my supervision.


	2. Chapter 2

When the train finally docks into the Capital, everything becomes a fast blur. Gale and Savannah are whisked away before we can even say two words to them. I didn't realize last year that this was standard procedure, I had just thought I was doing well at avoiding Effie and Haymitch. Peeta tries to take my hand but I jerk it away instinctively. My nerves have been set on edge and it takes the concerned look in his eyes to settle me down again. I retake it with an apologetic glance and follow him into the training building.

Haymitch, having done this multiple times before us, reminds us that Gale and Savannah have gone in for prep with their own teams at the Remake Centre. I want to smack myself for not realizing – I'd experienced all of this a year ago. I need to get my head in the game or it'll be Gale's death on my shoulders. We're escorted to settle into our floor.

Peeta asks Haymitch to join us.

"We could really do with some advice on mentoring," he says quietly.

"Because he's done such an amazing job before," I snap before I can stop myself.

"Katniss," Peeta warns.

"No, she's right," Haymitch snarls. "I've never been able to keep anyone alive, except the two of you."

And he turns and leaves without another word. Peeta sighs as we enter the elevator that will take us to our own designated floor.

"We could use Haymitch's insight you know. You've got to stop pushing him away, we need him if we're going to get Gale out alive."

"Is that a threat?" I snap.

"What? No!" he says defensively, looking alarmed. "Katniss we're going to need all the help we can get. This isn't the time to shun any advice. It's no longer our lives we're playing with."

I give him a measured look, unsure of how to respond as the doors open up to our floor. It's very unsettling sight. I can sense the unease in both of us, both reluctant to step foot in the place where we'd written off our lives last year. Peeta takes my hand again but I can barely feel it. It's not his touch I want and it's not his touch that's going to comfort me. Even my limbs have gone numb. He leads me into the living space carefully. I can feel myself slipping and excuse myself to my bedroom to take a second to breathe.

I become lost in myself. I am furious at myself for inflicting this upon those closest to me. I'd saved Peeta and myself but now everyone around at us were paying the price for my mistake. I should have died and then maybe Gale wouldn't be going to his death in the next few days.

I'm surprised when Effie knocks on my door sometime later telling me we needed at the opening ceremonies.

Am I strong enough for that?

Am I strong enough to see Gale paraded around in front of everyone before he's sent to be slaughtered. It doesn't seem I'll have a choice and Effie kindly reminds me that my presence will be noted not just by the President but by everyone. I force myself to my feet and wash my face in the bathroom.

I barely notice anything as we make our why downstairs again. Peeta seems to be speaking to be but I can't process a word. The guilt and pain is too heavy in my head.

We arrive at the victors section, just off to the left of Snow's podium, the best seats in the house. I'm surprised to see Haymitch sat next to Chaff, who I've spent years passing a bottle back and forth with Haymitch at televised events. He's listening intently but looks up when he spots Peeta and I. He grins and says something to Haymitch who stiffens. Peeta and I make our way to our seats towards the front.

"Katniss Everdeen."

I recognize the voice before I even turn to look at him. Finnick Odair's voice is as famous as his sea green eyes, which I realize are scanning me. I shift uneasily.

"Finnick," is all I can respond.

Odair is one of the most famous victors in this booth. Because he was only 14 when he one his games, he is still amongst the youngest here but he's made one of the biggest impact on Panem. He's much more imposing in the flesh – bronze, athletic and beautiful.

I shy away uncomfortably from his gaze but he takes my hand and kisses it.

"Pleasure," he purrs, straightening up, his green eyes blazing. His charm has secured him a lot of female attention here at the Capital but I can honestly say I've never been attracted to him. Since he came of age he moved from lover to lover here at the Capital but no one has stayed in his favor for long.

I notice a young woman with spikey haired and wide set eyes right behind him, glaring intently at me. Johanna Mason. She seems to have no intention of speaking to either of us and tugs on Finnick's arm to take their seats a few rows up.

He flashes us both a dazzling smile before retreating.

"See you again 12."

"No one's said that for a while," Peeta mutters as we finally take our seats. "Is it just me or are some of these actually enjoying themselves?"

"They've been here longer than us, gone through it more," I reply quietly.

"So you become so used to letting kids die under your supervision." He quickly realizes that he's said the wrong thing and squeezes my hand as I struggle to hold my tears. I will not break down in public. Not here.

A sudden hush falls as a distant roar of cheering grabs everyone's attention. It's started. I clasp onto Peeta's hand desperately, my heart in my stomach. I'm scared I'm going to vomit and I try to control my breathing.

Finally the tributes start to come into our view. I notice that a few stylists have tried to copy Cinna and Portia's fire trick from last year. Some of them don't even make any sense, what does the livestock District 10 have to do with fire? Then we spot them. Everyone's attention is on them before they make it full around the bend.

Yet again, Cinna has stolen the show. They are glowing. Glowing like burning embers. They distract from everyone else before them. It's hard to remember that it's Gale down there when I'm so mesmerized.

Snow stands and delivers his speech but I can't take any of it in - I'm hypnotized by Gale's burning body. If they're making this much of an impact on me, what are they doing to the rest of the Capital? The ideal of potential sponsors crosses my mind briefly but it's darkened by my knowledge that Gale's name coming out of that bowl of hundreds is a death sentence. It's just too perfect.

The anthem plays and the chariots begin to move again. Peeta pulls me up and away before anyone else can interact with us. We get a few congratulations along the way and it takes me until the elevator journey downstairs to realize it's in regards to our engagement.

Of course, Peeta and I are still engaged. Am I still meant to be playing that card whilst Snow is trying to destroy me?

My mind is a complete mess. But is that what he wants? My brain to fuddled to help fuel the revolution. A broken symbol of rebellion sends a better message than a dead one. No martyr – just defeat.

We make it to the bottom floor just as the chariots are pulling in. Only now do I release the scale of the competition. Tributes this year can be any age. Districts 1, 2 and 4 have young, strong athletic competitors who have clearly volunteered and are sending daggers in our direction. I spot an elderly woman from 8 and young girl from 5 to really grasp the range of tributes are. Gale and Savannah pull in last, still glowing and magnificent. I see now that they're wearing body suits from neck to toe. My stomach flips when Gale catches my eye. He's face is hard as stone.

"That went perfectly," Effie squeaks with delight, stepping forward to admire their costumes. I turn in surprise and see that Haymitch has followed her too. "You were the main attraction. Everyone was talking about you."

"The cousin of Katniss Everdeen does stir up some interesting gossip," Haymitch whispers solemnly to us. I exchange a long look with him trying to understand his meaning. Maybe I'm not the only one who thinks this is deliberate. If the rebels can see that too maybe there still is hope.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"Peeta asked me here. Apparently you're sorry and want my help."

I want to protest but stop myself. Maybe we do need Haymitch.

We escort Gale and Savannah up to our floor. There's obvious tension in the elevator that only Effie is oblivious to. Gale and Savannah don't speak at all and neither Peeta or I have anything to say. I struggle to look at Gale, the more I see him here, in my position that I was in last year, the more it hurts. Our door opens and we all follow Effie into the apartment.

Haymitch stops in his tracks and Effie says "looks like they've given us a matched set this year."

I spot the red headed Avox girl who served me last year and then a young man with similar red hair which I guess is what Effie meant as a matched set but then my insides turn cold. I know that man and Gale and Haymitch do to and it's not from the Capital. We last saw him unconscious on the ground as the life bled out of Gale in the square.

Darius. Darius is our new Avox.

I'm suddenly grateful for Haymitch agreeing to help us because he seizes one of my wrists as if anticipating what I will do. Any action towards Darius will result in punishment or worse for him so I just gaze at him hopelessly, trying yet again to contain my emotions. I seize up as I hold everything together. Effie, Peeta and Savannah are unaware of the situation and carry on into the living space.

Haymitch tries to catch my eye and calm me down before we follow through. My legs are like lead as I try to move them. I shake my head at Gale whose face is a picture of disgust and shock. He blinks when he notices me and swallows. I jerk my head to the bedrooms and he vanishes before I need to say anymore. I can't look at anyone else and disappear into my own room.

I sit at the end of my bed trying to measure my breathing. Snow is trying to destroy me, bit by bit, what else can he do to mess with my head? I don't want to think about what could happen next. I get up and decide to shower to pass the time and try to wash away all my bad thoughts and worries. I get out, braid my hair, change into a simple shirt and pants. By that time Effie calls me to dinner and force myself down the hall to the dining room. I'm not aware of much at dinner except that Darius and the redheaded Avox girl are our servers.

Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and Peeta are all there, talking about the opening ceremonies. I woodenly congratulate Cinna and Portia on their costumes but that's all I can say. I don't hear Gale or Savannah speak at all. Savannah is staring moodily into her dish like she always does. Gale is watching Darius' moves and I know there's a silent conversation going on that everyone but myself, and possibly Haymitch, is oblivious to. I find Haymitch glowering at me by the time our dessert is taken away. I suddenly fear for every person at the table. Everyone has a ticking punishment hanging over their heads, some less oblivious than others, but I know that everyone at this table is going to suffer because of me.


End file.
